Witness Protection
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Kim has a secret about her past, but when her past comes back to haunt her, she has no choice to spill her secret. I'm not the best at Summaries, but please read it.
1. A Dreadful Suprise

**Disclaimer : Melanie wanna do the disclaimer.**

**Melanie : Kristina doesn't own Kickin It, or the cast of Kickin It.**

**She does own Agent Hendrix and Tyler.**

**Me: Thank you.**

The song in the story is called When She Cries By Britt Nicole

* * *

Kim's POV

"Hey Jack." I said.

"Oh, hey Kim." He replied.

"You ready for the big math test?" I asked.

"Not at all." he replied.

"Well, I'm not ready either." I said.

We both nodded, and made our way to class.

"Yes, a substitute." Jack said.

"What's their name?" I asked.

"Mr. Saunders." He replied.

No, it could just be a coincidence. Then he turned around, blonde hair, blue eyes.

I felt myself turn pale.

"Kim, Kim!" Jack said.

"You're pale; I need to get you to the nurse." He said.

He walked me to the nurse's office.

"N-nurse Debra, I really need to call my parents." I said.

"Okay, Kim." She said.

She got up and left the office.

I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Agent Smith, he's here…" I said.

"Who?"  
"My stepfather." I replied

"Okay, we'll have you relocated-"

"No, I don't want to leave, he's supposed to be in jail…for murder." I said.

"Okay, well we'll have an agent come watch over you." Agent Smith said.

"Thank you." I said.

"The Agent's name is Melanie Hendrix, she's posing as a teacher, and she'll be close by if you're in trouble." He informed.

"Okay, Bye mom!" I said.

"Wha-?" he said, right before I hung up.

"What did she say?" Nurse Debra asked.

"She said, I should watch what I eat." I lied; hopefully she didn't notice I was lying.

"So, are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I replied.

"You're lying." He said.

"W-what?" I asked trying to act shocked.

"Kim, you're a bad liar, and if you aren't lying, then look me straight in the eyes, and say you're okay, because I'm only concerned for your well being." He said.

_Great, I can't look into those Chocolate brown eyes_ I thought.

I looked into his eyes and immediately got lost.

I didn't say a word; I just stood there looking him in the eyes.

For a second, he leaned closer, and closer, and our lips were only centimeters a part.

"Anderson, Crawford, get back to class." Mr. Squires commanded.

We walked back to class, in awkward silence.

"Ms. Crawford, Are You Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I lied.

Class was dreadful having to sit in the same room, as that monster.

**FLASHBACK:** _I never wanted this, I don't deserve this. _

_My dad died of cancer when I was only 10 years old._

_ About four years later, my mom remarried._

_Then 3 days before my birthday, my stepdad murdered her right in front of me, I was hiding, hoping he wouldn't see me. As he wasn't looking I ran to my room, locked the door, and crawled into my closet, hugged my knees and kept repeating over and over "This is just a dream, this is just a dream."_

Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels~

_All_ _of a sudden, I heard "OPEN THE DOOR!" Then he broke down my door, he looked around, and as I was looking through the crack in the door, then I realized he had a beer bottle in his hand. He's drunk._

~Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries~

_He opened the closet door, and grabbed me by my arm. "Let go of me!" I exclaimed, and then he pushed me into the wall, causing me to dislocate me shoulder. As I sat there on the ground, holding my shoulder, he beat me, tears falling down my cheek._ _My stepdad was frantically searching my room, asking me repeatedly. "Where's your money!? Where is it!?"_

~Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
they never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"~

I even thought about suicide, but it wouldn't do any good.

_"I don't have any; I spent it so I could buy food." I said hoping he wouldn't hurt me._

_All of a sudden , he pushed me, I fell towards the doorpost causing my shoulder to hit the doorpost, also causing it to break, I felt this stinging in my shoulder, and I look down at it, and I'm bleeding hard._

_Only a few hours later, he was drunk more than ever, I never left my room._

~ Every day's the same  
she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries~

_I pulled down my sleeves, to cover up the scars and bruises._

~This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you~

_ I hid in my closet and cried. Thinking of all the pain he caused me, I tried to fight back, but all that got me was a broken rib._

~Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries~

~Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries~

**REALITY:**

"Kim, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Sure, Mr. Saunders." I replied.

He waited until the last student left the room.

"You've been sort of out of it, in my class, is it something I should know about, I'd be happy to help, Haley." He said.

I literally felt my blood go cold, and my face began to turn pale.

"Oh, so you do remember me?" he said, with a sleazy smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You were always a bad liar." He said.

"But you were always so drunk, so I'm surprised you remembered that little detail." I snapped.

"I told you, I would make your life a living hell, once I got out, and I'm out." He said.

"You were supposed to be in jail, for life, how did you even get out?" I asked.

"I broke out." He replied.

An unbearable silence fell upon us; I could feel the tension growing between us.

I gave him my best death glare; I guess it didn't affect him

I slowly walked out of the classroom, and went into the bathroom.

I sunk down into a corner, and cried.

**Flashback:**

_"Mom?" I asked._

_"What is your problem?" he asked._

_I heard my stepdad or Tyler._

_I heard him, so I hid in the closet._

_"You. Marrying you was a big mistake." My mom hissed._

_"Get away from me, I'm leaving and I'm taking Haley with me, so back off." She said._

_"You're not leaving me, you try to leave, and you die." He said._

_My mom was scared, but hid her emotions. Tyler reached into the fridge, and drunk a beer bottle._

_My mom tried to walk away, but he grabbed her, and stabbed her in the chest._

_My mom was laying there gasping for air, she saw me through the crack of the closet, and mouthed the word "Run."_

**Reality:**

"Ugh." I said, making my way to the sink to wash my face.

I walked out of the bathroom, and made it seem like nothing was bothering me.

Me and Jack were at our lockers.

"Hi Jack, Kim." Donna Tobin said.

"Nice to see you too." I said with sarcasm.

"So, Jack do you want to go out sometime?" she asked.

"Donna, I'm going to be honest, I don't want to go out with you, I'm sure you're a nice girl, but I'm not interested." Jack said winking at me.

"No one says no to Donna Tobin." She mumbled under her breath.

She grabbed Jack and pushed him against the locker, and was about to kiss him, but he covered her mouth with his hand. Then I pulled Donna off him.

"Kim, move." She said.

"No." I replied.

I felt Jack slowly back away.

She was about to slap me, but I blocked her hand.

"Do you _really _want to get into a fight with me?" I asked.

She backed off, and walked over to Brad, captain of the wrestling team.

We all know that Brad likes her, and she takes advantage of it, so she's pouting.

I turn around, to grab some books.

Brad came up behind me throwing a punch, I was about to catch it, but Jack caught it.

Brad had a scared look on his face.

Something flickered in Jack's eyes.

"Do that again, and you're going to regret it." Jack said, with anger flickering in his eyes.

Jack let go of his fist, and we walked to lunch.

"So, did anything exciting happen today?" Milton asked.

"Donna Tobin, tried to kiss Jack, and Jack almost beat Brad up." I explained.

"So it sounds like a pretty normal day." Jerry said.

School went by so quickly.

After school, we went to the dojo.

Me and Jack were sparring, I think I might finally get the better of hi-

Spoke too soon, I thought while Jack looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Kim, you've been out of it all day, are you okay?" he asked leaning down.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind, but don't you think you should keep your guard up?" I asked.

He looked confused till he figured out what I meant, but he was already on the ground by then.

It sort of went back and forth, till Jack was leaning over me, getting extremely close.

"Hey, are you going to kiss or what?" Jerry asked.

_Totally ruined the moment _I thought.

Jack helped me up.

I went into the locker rooms, and took a shower.

"Hey Kim, would you mind if I walked you home?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, biting my lower lip.

He walked me home, by taking a shortcut through the woods.

I walked up to my door; I opened the door, thinking my mom would at least want to say hi.

I opened the door, and saw a trail of blood.

I walked towards the trail, with Jack close behind.

I saw them, my parents, laying there surrounded by a pool of blood, I found a note, it said.

_' I told you I would make your life a living hell, I thought maybe I should kill them in front of you, but what fun would that be, I decided to surprise you, they were in the way, and you're next._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your loving stepfather :)_

I slowly backed up, tears falling back down my face. That psycho, at least have the decency not to put a smiley face on the paper.

"Kim, we need to get out of here." Jack said.

"Aw, why can't you stay a little bit longer?" he said.

"Mr. Saunders!?" Jack said.

"Haley, why don't you introduce me to your little friend, since I am your father." He said.

"No. You're not, you _were_ my stepfather, and I hate you, you should be in jail." I said.

"You left me there to rot, y-"

"YOU DESERVE TO ROT!" I yelled.

Tyler walked towards us, we took a step back.

Jack was about to go into a fighting stance, but I stopped him.

"We need to surprise him." I whispered.

He nodded, and we tried to find an exit, the back door was blocked.

So the only way out was the front door.

Tyler took a step forward, we stood our ground.

"Move kid." He said.

"Do you really expect me to move?" Jack said.

"Move, or you'll regret it." He said.

He then pushed Jack.

He's totally screwed.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." He said.

He then flipped Tyler.

"Come on." Jack said. He grabbed my hand, and we raced out of my house.

We took a shortcut through the woods, and ended up at Jack's house. Jack took me in, I called 9-1-1.

"Kim, what _was _that?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, and I wanted to, I tried to, I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it, its fine." He said.

"You can sleep here, in the guest room." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I went into the guest room, and lay there, not feeling safe, and even if I get relocated, it wouldn't do any good, I would leave everything behind, the dojo, my friends, and Jack, Arrogant, cocky, great Jack.

I didn't think Jack would expect me to sleep very well.

I finally fell asleep, but it only gave me a nightmare.

_I'm not really sure where I am, everything's foggy._

_I saw a woman about in her early 40s; she had blonde hair, falling down to her back._

_"Mom?"_

_"Mom!" I yelled._

_She turned around, with a pained expression on her face, and then I saw the knife plunged into her chest._

_I gasped, and the scene of her death played over and over again in my head._

_Except, Jack comes and says, "It's going to be okay."_

_He then pulls me into a hug; it was from his warm, firm arms, then his grip got tighter and tighter._

_"J-Jack you're hurting me." I said._

_I pulled away to see that it wasn't Jack anymore, it was Tyler._

_I gasped._

_"Haley, I thought about killing you, but maybe watching Jack die, would just kill you, without my help, and plus, you're really hot for a 15 year old." He said, and pulled a sleazy smile onto his face._

_All of a sudden, I'm being grabbed by my neck, and being slammed down onto the ground, hitting my head._

_"S-stop it, NO! I rather have you kill me, than rape me…" I said._

_"Your wish is my command, just like your mother…" he said._

_Then a knife was plunged into my chest._

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

It's just a dream, just a dream.

"Kim!? What's wrong, what happened!?" He yelled.

"N-nothing, it was just a dream." I muttered.

"I knew it was a bad idea, to leave you alone." He said.

Then he crawled onto bed.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

I nodded.


	2. Nightmares & Memories

Jack's POV:

I was lying down in bed, just staring at the ceiling, and then I heard Kim screaming.

"AHHHH!" she yelled.

I burst out of my room, and into her guest room.

"Kim!? What's wrong, what happened!?" I asked, clearly almost having a heart attack.

"N-nothing, it was just a dream." She muttered.

"I knew it was a bad idea, to leave you alone." I said.

Then I crawled onto her bed, and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded.

"I-I had a dream, when I saw my mom..."

"Your real mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, and when she turned around, she had a knife plunged into her chest, then when I saw her die, I saw it over and over again, but then you came, and hugged me, but then the grip got tighter, and tighter, but it wasn't you, it was Tyler, then he said He was thinking about killing me, but maybe if I watched you die, It would kill me, and he said I looked hot for a 15 year old, then he grabbed my neck, and slammed me to the ground, then he was about to rape me, but I said, I would rather be dead, then raped, so he got his knife, and s-said Just like your mother, and plunged the knife into my chest." She explained.

I saw the pain, and anger, and frustration in her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how my dad died?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Well, my dad, he died in a car accident, but the worse thing, it was caused by a drunk truck driver, he ran the red light, and hit the car killing him instantly, the thing is my mom blamed herself, then she became depressed, and once she jumped in the pool, and didn't come out, so I dived in and grabbed her. We went to therapy, and she said, ever since his death, she felt numb, and maybe just maybe, she would feel something."

"I'm so sorry." She said

"I think I made you feel worse…" I said

"I was thinking about hugging you, but I don't want to make you break down or anything." I said.

She punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Because, you can still hug me, knowing you won't turn into _that_ thing, who claims to be human." She said.

"Okay." I said, pulling her into a soft hug.

I figured out her situation, but I didn't tell her that, we just sat on the bed, and talked, getting her mind off of everything that happened that day, in the past, like nothing was wrong in the world, like everything was at peace.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the chapter's short...**


	3. Flashbacksnot good at titles

Kim's POV

I woke up, facing the window, and Jack's arm was around my waist. I tried to move swiftly, yet being unnoticed because I had to pee.

Jack's eyes were fluttering open, and realized our position.

"Sorry." He said, blushing a little.

Aww he's so cute…

I realized I had to pee, so I got up and raced to the bathroom.

Afterwards, we both got ready for school.

"Are you sure you want to come to school today, because I'll stay back with you." He said.

"No, I want to go." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

We went to school, and I got a lot of stares, most were pitiful, others were just like they could feel your pain.

"Kimmy-"Donna started.

"Donna, honestly I'm not in the mood for your pity or your snarky comments." I said.

I walked away.

She irks me so much.

School went by, I met Agent Hendrix, she was a brunette, has green eyes, she was about 23, she's really nice, and we bonded quickly.

(Line Break)

"Hey Kim." Jerry said.

"Hi." I replied.

"We're going to the dojo, you want to come?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

We went to the dojo; I changed into my sweats, and started beating the lights out of these dummies.

**FLASHBACK:**

_ "HALEY!" he yelled._

_I tried to stay strong, so I faced him, but all it got me was a black eye, and a scar on my wrist._

_"Where's the beer!?" he asked._

_"Did you drink my beer!?" he asked._

_"No." I said._

_"STOP LYING TO ME!" he yelled, then backhanded me._

_"BUT I DIDN"T DRINK IT, you drunk your last bottle yesterday." I explained._

_He became even more angry, and then he pushed me, my wrist hit one of his empty beer bottles, causing me to have a shard of glass in my wrist._

_I winced, I quickly got up, and ran to the bathroom, and picked out the pieces of glass out of wrist._

_I locked the door._

_"OPEN THE DOOR, DON'T MAKE ME KNOCK IT DOWN!" he yelled._

_I crawled through the window, and jumped, I ran as fast as I could, but I knew he would find me, and I didn't have many friends. So I ran to my friend's Ally's house, but he got to me, before I got to her house._

_He dragged me back to the place, that used to be home, which was now hell._

_"Leave me alone, STOP IT!" I yelled._

_I pushed him, he pushed me back ,I fell to the ground, and I hit my head, he leaned over me, he slapped me, then punched me in the stomach, and kicked me in the ribs._

_I'm on the ground gasping for air, I coughed up blood._

_I stood up, and he pushed me down the stairs._

_I laid there unable to move, I sprained my ankle._

_"Don't try to leave this house again, and as soon as school is over you come home IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled._

**Reality:**

"Kim!" I heard Jack yell.

All I remember was I punching a dummy, and then I'm suddenly punching a hole in the wall, tears falling down my cheeks, not because of the physical pain, but the emotional pain, and the memories.

Jack led me to the bench, and he wrapped my hand in gauges, and took me to his house.

I walked into the guest room bathroom, and saw him.

He was standing there, I tried to scream, but I couldn't, he grabbed me, I fought back, I fought back with all my might, I tried to make as much noise as possible.

Jack walked in, and saw me.

"Let go of her." He said.

He grabbed a knife, and put it to my neck.

"Come any closer, and she dies." He said.

Jack didn't move, he just glared at him.

Tyler removed the knife and pointed it at Jack; I took this as an opportunity, so I went for it.

I flipped him, but I still had a grip of his wrist. I grabbed it, and started to twist it.

He yelled out in pain, I let go of him.

Jack grabbed me, and pulled me closer to him.

Tyler out of nowhere pulls out a gun, and aims at me, he shot the gun, but Jack got in the way.

"JACK!" I yelled.

"Jack, k-keep your eyes open, don't close your eyes, don't you DARE leave me." I said, pulling out my phone calling 911.

Tyler was escaping through the window, but I grabbed the top of the toilet, and slammed it against his back, then I punched him in the stomach.

He was gasping for air.

The ambulance came and took Jack to the hospital.

They took Tyler to jail.

* * *

**Don't worry the story doesn't end like that, it would suck if it did**


	4. Bullets & Hospitals

Jack's POV

I walked in, and saw Kim…and Tyler.

"Let go of her." He said.

He grabbed a knife, and put it to her neck.

"Come any closer, and she dies." He said.

I didn't move, I just glared at him.

Tyler removed the knife and pointed it at me; Kim took this as an opportunity, so she went for it.

She flipped him, but she still had a grip of his wrist. She grabbed it, and started to twist it.

He yelled out in pain, I let go of him.

Jack grabbed me, and pulled me closer to him.

Tyler out of nowhere pulls out a gun, and aims at Kim, he shot the gun, but I got in the way.

"JACK!" she yelled.

"Jack, k-keep your eyes open, don't you DARE leave Me." she said, pulling out my phone calling 911.

"Kim…" I muttered.

Tyler was escaping through the window, but Kim grabbed the top of the toilet, and slammed it against his back, he fell to the ground, and Kim punched him in the stomach.

He was gasping for air.

My vision became blurry, as they put me on the gurney and Tyler into a cop car.

He doesn't seem the type to give up so easily.

Kim's POV

I'm sitting in the hospital, waiting for Jack's mom.

Gosh, this is _my _fault.

Jack would probably say 'I didn't do anything to cause this.'

Maybe, but I had something to do with it.

"Kim?"

"Ms. Anderson." I replied.

"I was just on the phone with Jack, saying I'm on my way home and then all of a sudden, he's being rushed to the emergency room, from a bullet." She said.

"He's going to be okay." I said.

"Kim, Julie?"

"Yes?"

"Jack is going to be fine, didn't hit any arteries, just hit his back shoulder, he'll be fine in a couple of days." The doctor said.

"When will he be able to leave?" I asked.

"He'll be able to leave tonight."

"Can we see him?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"Yes, he should be waking up right now." The doctor said.

We walked into Jack's room; I went from a sorrowful yet happy mood, to a completely happy mood, when he smiled.

I didn't even know, what happened all I know is that I saw Jack, and then next thing I know I'm leaning over his hospital bed kissing him, the thing is it wasn't bad, because he kissed me back.

I broke away, and felt myself blushing, and then the air in the room became intense.

"I knew you liked me." He muttered.

"Shut up." I said.

"What? I'm just trying to get out of this intense atmosphere." I said.

"Mom, you okay?" he asked.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, but it shows how much you love her." She said.

"Mom." He said, slightly embarrassed blushing.

"I love you too…" I muttered.

More silence came over us, and then came in.

"Okay, Jack, you can leave right now."

(Line Break)

"Okay, we're clearly not safe at our house." Julie said.

"I know where we could go." I replied.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

We later showed up at Grace's house.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Mrs. Johnson." I replied.

"No problem." Grace's mom said.

She led us to our guest rooms.

Since there were two beds, Mrs. Anderson slept in her own bed, and me and Jack slept in the other.

**(Me: Oh, really. Kim: it's not like that; Jack told me his mom is a rough sleeper. Me: Mhmm. Kim lunges at me. Me: no need to get violent…)**

Ms. Anderson had trouble sleeping; Jack and I couldn't really sleep either.

So we had a conversation amongst ourselves, until we fell asleep.

We woke up in the same position as yesterday, except I liked it that way; I didn't want to leave to leave the warmth, the comfort of his arms, into the cold depths of the world outside.

Grace comes in, and takes photos of us, thinking I might destroy it.

I get out of bed, and ask Grace," Can I have a copy of this?"

She gave me a weird look, and then gave it to me.

I later went into the guest room, and took a shower.

I got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around me.

I was about to get dressed, until the door opened.

"AH! Oh my- I'm so sorry." Jack says, after he closes the door.

I sat at the edge of the tub, and saw my face was turning red.

"Jack, sweetie, you're nose is bleeding, did Kim hit you, you're supposed to knock first." I heard Ms. Anderson.

"No, she didn't hit me." He replied.

Jack's POV

I really had to pee, so I went to the bathroom, but when I opened the door, I saw Kim's err…chest, it's not like I stared, I wasn't really expecting it. So I freaked out and closed the door.

"AH! Oh my- I'm so sorry." I said, and then closed the door.

My nose started to bleed, like in the anime or manga, when a guy sees a girl a certain way.

"Jack, sweetie, you're nose is bleeding, did Kim hit you, you're supposed to knock first." My mom said.

"No, she didn't hit me." I replied.

Afterwards, Kim came out of the bathroom.

"Look Kim, about the incident this morning-"

"What incident?" she asked, acting like it never happened.

"Right." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I took a shower, and started getting dressed.

~Knock, Knock~

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you wearing pants?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

She opened the door, with a First- Aid Kit.

"It's getting better." She said.

She handed me a cup of water, and the medicine, the doctor said to take.

"There, all done." She said.

I put on my shirt. Kim started to walk away, but I grabbed her hand, and pull her towards me, and I kissed her.

We pulled away, she was turning red.

I smiled at her, she smiled back.

But I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her again.

Then Grace came in and said "Would you guys stop making out, we have to go to school."

We broke away, and Kim bit her bottom lip.

(Line break).

"Jackie poo!" Donna yelled.

"Ugh, why me, why?" I asked.

"Oh, Jackie, I heard you got shot, are you okay?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"I'm fine." I replied.

I walked Kim to class.

"Try not to kill Donna today." I said.

"OH, I'll try, my absolute hardest." She replied.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"KICK PREVAILS!" Jerry yelled.

Kim's POV

"KICK PREVAILS!" Jerry yelled.

Seriously, he keeps ruining the moment, I thought.

I went into class, and the teacher told me to sit by Donna.

Why?

"Hey Kim, so stay away from Jack, kay?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Stay away or I'll tell everyone about your daddy."

"Donna, so what, tell everyone, so you're willing to ruin someone's life, for some guy who clearly doesn't have feelings for you, I don't mean to be harsh, but stay out of my business, and we won't have a problem." I replied.

Then she had the nerve to slap me.

I wasn't going to hit her back, because I might do something I'll regret.

"What? Black belt afraid to fight." Donna said.

"No, I just don't want to put you in intensive care." I replied.

"Ms. Hendrix, can I please move?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ms. Hendrix, Kim slapped me." Donna lied.

"NO, she didn't, you slapped her, and she doesn't want to kill you." A girl from the back said.

Donna shot her a look that said, 'You're dead!'

"I'm so scared." She mocked.

I smirked.

"Kim, go to the nurse, so you can get an ice pack for your cheek."

I got up, and started to walk to the nurse's office.

I saw Jack walking down the hall to his locker.

"Kim." Jack said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Donna slapped me." I said.

"You didn't like… kill her, did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't hit her in any way." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I walked to the nurse, to get an ice pack, but someone came behind me, and covered my mouth, with a cloth, I managed to stay conscious, to elbow them in the nose, and to flip them. It was Tyler; I don't know how he managed to get into the school. I felt woozy, and managed to move a little, but then I fell to the ground.

I felt myself being slung over his shoulder, and felt like he was walking upstairs.

Jack's POV

I had a really bad feeling like something bad is happening, at this exact moment.

I went by the nurse's office, Kim wasn't there.

I went by our lockers, and then looked by the stairway. There was blood, and Kim's bracelet, she clearly put up a fight.

I remember in one of our conversations, she told me the only teacher she actually trusts is Ms. Hendrix.

So I ran to that class, Kim wasn't in there.

"Ms. Hendrix!" I yelled bursting into her classroom.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-I need your help, it's about Kim."

"What is it?"

"She's been taken." I muttered.

I didn't give her time to reply, so I grabbed her wrist, and we raced out of the classroom.

I led her to where the blood was; she examined it, and then told me to hold on.


	5. Near Death Situation

Ms. Hendrix POV

I ran back into the classroom, and grabbed my bag, and ran to the bathroom, and changed.

I was wearing a black shirt, and some black pants, and… crap, I forgot my belt.

So I ran back to the classroom, and grabbed my belt…Which is armed with a gun, a few things to pick locks, a smoke bomb, and a communicator.

The whole class stared at me in awe.

"What? You act like you've never seen an FBI Agent before." I said, before walking out.

Donna's POV

What? Ms. Hendrix is in the FBI, I can't believe Kim got the FBI involved.

That… first she steals Jack from me, and now the FBI is involved, all I asked him to do was to kill Kim, and go on. I mean I didn't spend all that money, to get him out of jail and custody for nothing.

If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.

I quickly got up, and followed Ms. Hendrix, and Jack.

She looked at the blood trail, and it led upstairs, to the roof.

Kim's POV

I woke up on the roof, I was tied to a pole, I saw a shard of glass, and so I reached, and held it behind me.

"Haley, you've really grown, it would be a shame to kill you, so soon, so I guess I'll just torture you for a while."

"Can I tell you something, when I killed your mother, she was pregnant." He said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, she was pregnant, you were going to have a little brother." He informed.

"You're a monster, I guess you don't have a conscious." I said.

"When I first killed your mother, I felt so bad, but then I didn't feel bad anymore, but when I did feel bad, I would take it out on you." He explained.

"I was just planning on killing you, and tossing you aside, and go on about my life, but then you called the police, and the FBI got involved, and I was sent to jail for life, but I got out, and was told your new identity, your new family, and your new location, it was that easy."

"Who told you all that information?" I asked coldly.

"Sorry, can't reveal my sources." He replied.

"Okay, you have a choice, you die a slow, painful death, or fast, silent death or you drop 5 stories down to the ground." He asked, like I was really going to make a choice.

He grabbed my neck, and said, "Maybe, I should just kill all your friends and save the best one for last, Jack, I'll make his more painful than the others, one that'll just kill you inside, you would be lonely, depressed, and eventually die."

I finished cutting the ropes, and grabbed the shard of glass, and stabbed him by his collar bone.

He yelled out in pain, I untied the ropes around my ankles, and made a run for it.

Jack's POV

We were a few steps away from the roof, Ms. Hendrix holding a gun.

We heard a gut wrenching scream, but it wasn't Kim.

We quickly opened the door, to see Kim running away, but he got to her, before we could.

"Put the gun down, put it down!" he yelled.

She put the gun down, and then Donna came up behind us.

Then in a heartbeat, Kim was hanging on the ledge of the roof, for her life.

He stepped on the hand, that she punched the wall with, which wasn't fully healed.

Kim didn't cry out in pain, she wasn't going to give him the benefit.

I hated what I was seeing, I tried to stop him, but Donna held me back.

"Let. Go." I said.

"No, you're mine, whether you like it or not." She said.

"Let go of me." I said.

She let me go, and I pushed Tyler out of the way. He hit his head

Kim's weren't able to hold on, but I grabbed her arms, right before she could fall, I couldn't pull her up, not as much at least.

Then I felt something warm go down my arm, it was blood.

Kim's eyes flickered with concern, and regret.

I finally pulled her up; she sat down shaking, with my blood on her hands.

Ms. Hendrix, got the blood off her hands, and fixed my wound…

I pulled Kim towards me, and held her.

Donna's POV

Ugh, here's my chance.

I grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Kim.

"Donna, put the gun down."

"No way, if you want something done, do it yourself, just before I do this, I have a little confession, I put all this together, Your step daddy escaping, him trying to kill you, but the thing is, I didn't know you were in the witness protection program, but I guess Private files, do help.

I was about to pull the trigger, when I heard another gun shot.

She shot me in the leg.

"You just confessed to a crime, and I have it all on recording."

"Wait, you knew!" I yelled.

"Of course, I did, I knew it had to be someone who hated Kim, as much as he did, and since you confessed, anything you say or do, will be held against you in court, and you have a right to have an attorney." Ms. Hendrix said handcuffing me.

"Oh, and Donna." Kim said.

She punched me in the nose.

She lifted my chin up, and said, "Don't ever hit me again."

Kim's POV

"Oh, and Donna." I said.

She looked up at me, I punched her in the nose, I think I broke her nose, but I don't really care.

I lifted her chin up and said, "Don't ever hit me again."

Melanie took Tyler and Donna away.

(Line Break)

The look on Donna's face when the judge said guilty, I was so happy to see the smirk wiped off her face.

Tyler knew he was going to jail, so it didn't really matter to him.

"You guys want to go to Circus Burger?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." We replied.

Me and Jack eventually slipped away from the crowd, and went to the beach.

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"I found this." He said.

"My bracelet! Where'd you find it?"

"It was in the hallway, where Tyler attacked you." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said, leaning my head down on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He replied.

He lifted my chin up, and landed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I Love You."

"I Love You Too."

* * *

**Me: Kim, can you do the disclaimer.**

**Jerry: She can't, she too busy making out with Jack.**

**Me: Really!?**

**Kim punches Jerry in the arm.**

**Jerry: OW! It was true though.**

**Kim blushes**

**Kim: Kristina doesn't own the cast Of Kickin It or Kickin it in general and she owns, Melanie, Tyler, and Haley, but not me. If you understand. :/**


End file.
